


Questions and Tension

by littletechiebird



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: AU: Lavi/Yuu: Lavi meets Kanda’s Family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Tension

The first thought in his mind as he sat in the atmosphere that was thick with silence was that he really did love this man - to a fault.

Lavi should have been excited. He should have felt special, or even honored. But in stead, as he walked in the door, he felt nothing but dread. Because he was so helplessly in love, and because he knew how much Yuu’s family meant to him, he didn’t want to mess things up. If Yuu’s family was anything like him then he was almost  _assured_  that they would hate him - at least at first. 

He had a big personality! He knew that. Not everyone could, or even wanted to, be able to handle said personality. That was why he thought this was a disaster waiting to happen. That was why he was already counting himself out. Yet, he kept himself from begging Yuu not to make him do this. After all, he still remembered what his family meant to him, and he knew how few people had gotten the chance to meet his family. He was a secretive person. He was quiet. He held back almost everything until you had bent over backwards, twisted yourself in knots, and generally killed yourself trying to figure out any piece of information you could. That was something he had been doing for a couple years now, and it had only gotten to the point he had hoped for - a romantic starting point - just about a year ago. And because Yuu had finally trusted in his words that when he said he loved him, and when he said he would never leave, that they took this step. 

This was his chance to learn so much more. To get to see a side of Kanda that no one else did, except for his family. 

So why couldn’t he get passed the pit in his stomach and embrace the experience for all it was worth?  
  
Maybe because he really did know just what this meant, and how  _much_  it meant.

Before they had knocked, a pale, thin hand reached back to squeeze his own for a moment. Yuu didn’t look to him, he just looked at the door. It almost seemed like he wasn’t paying attention to him in the least, but his expression was still sincere. “Don’t worry. Stupid rabbit.. You worry at the wrong times.” With a final squeeze, he released Lavi’s hand and knocked on the door. Lavi just took in a breath, taking in Yuu’s words with it, trying to relax. This was for him. This would make him happy. And he just wanted to be… No, he would be perfect. Somehow. He wouldn’t cause a problem. …Right?

When the door swung open, he watched as a scruffy looking older man stood in the doorway, eyes going straight to Kanda. The widest of grins spread like wildfire on his face, and on the faces of the two men behind him. Kanda was pulled into a series of, seemingly, bone crushing hugs. There was quick, excited chatter from the men that received them, and there was a mixture of fondness and irritation written on his lover’s face. It made him smile. He knew that look. Oddly enough, he had learned that only that look was given to those that really mattered. He’d get it a few times a day. It was special.

They were ushered inside - or, Kanda was, and he just kind of trailed after the “crowd”, into the living room. Yuu and his brothers sat on the couch, Tiedoll sat in a chair to the left of the couch, and Lavi moved to awkwardly settle in the chair to the right of the couch. As he sat, he was well aware of the intense stare set upon him by Tiedoll from across the room. It was practically making him sweat. Yuu had been settled not in the middle of his two brothers, but to the far left so that there were the two of them between himself and Yuu. He could read this situation well enough. They were starting out with full protection. They were still skeptical of him.

For a while, he was in the position to quietly wait. The family had their attention on Yuu, understandably so, and so all questions were directed at him. All of the conversation was something he couldn’t add to, and felt he shouldn’t even try to intrude upon. So he kept to himself, and just listened. Even if they decided to ignore him the whole time, then at least that was something he could adapt to. 

But he didn’t miss the occasional glance from his father. The vibes coming off of that man were terrifying. And even though he knew that Marie couldn’t be looking at him, eyes shifted his way every now and again, no particular expression in them. It didn’t seem to matter if he could see or not. Maybe he was just trying to scare Lavi, or maybe he was able to see  _something.._

Daisya seemed like the only one who didn’t have it in for him through intimidation or something of the sort. He was the first one to start talking to him. They got to talking about soccer, evidently Daisya was on a team - he briefly recalled hearing Yuu mention a game a couple weeks ago, and this led to further conversation as he brought it up. Every now and again, a question about his relationship with his brother was slipped in. This was to be expected, though. It was part of the reason they were there. They had to learn about him, didn’t they? The conversation was helping him loosen up. They were even joking around, ending up with laughter on both sides. Daisya wasn’t so bad. 

Okay, one brother “won”. Or so he hoped. 

Marie was the next to start speaking with him. His voice was quiet, yet he felt as if it was  accurate to say it was “booming”. It was strong, just like he seemed to be. His appearance alone was intimidating. The fact that he was blind just made him wonder what skills he had acquired in return, because he was sure there was  _something_. At first, his words were tight, restricted, and to the point. He was doing nothing but questioning him about himself, wanting to judge him by basic facts - at least to start with. Even so, he watched and listened to the warmth that dripped into his tone, and onto his features. Just bit by bit. So, as it did, a smile cracked onto his lips in response. As the questions had slowed a bit, Lavi had ventured to ask if he could ask a couple things as well. As Marie indulged him, he learned that he was a music teacher at the local elementary school. This was a subject he found fascinating, and had pressed further. Marie had seemed surprised but pleased with his eagerness on the subject. The fact that he was just so interested was evidently something unexpected. 

It took much longer for Tiedoll to chime in. He had only been speaking to Yuu, while he had engaged the two brothers for an extended conversation. Luckily, they were still to the point that smiles were all around. So he hadn’t messed up yet. He seemed to be doing well, in fact. Maybe he had been worrying for ridiculous reasons..

“Lavi, is it?”

The old, wise tone reached him and sent a chill through his senses to bring him to attention. His eyes were a little wider, maybe in reaction to the nervousness that shot through him as he looked to him, giving Tiedoll his full attention. He nodded. “Sir..?” An added politeness that was otherwise so unlike him. But there was pressure on this exact moment. He suddenly felt like he was standing on the edge. He could either step forward into safety, or be forced back and well — that wasn’t something he wanted.

“What are your intentions with my son?”

Being a bit taken aback by the question, he was left searching for the right words. He looked down to his lap for a few moments, flexing his fingers as he thought. After a minute or so passed, he looked up to his other and just started with a soft smile before looking back to his father. “To know him.”

A brow quirked at this response. Suddenly Lavi realized that maybe those weren’t the right words, and he realized why. He quickly raised his hands and tried to wave away the negative connotation, or so it seemed. “N-No! Not like that! ….Well..” He shook his head. Okay. He did not need to admit to them that he  _did_  want to know him like  _that_ , and had started on that endeavor as well. “I just.. want to know who he is. What makes him, him. That’s something that seems to be a privilege with him, more than anybody else. I could say that there was “love at first sight”, though there definitely wasn’t on Yuu’s end..” He grinned, laughing at himself. There was a bit of pride that welled in him when he saw a glimmer of smirk from the long haired man he was always trying to get to smile..

“I just knew that I wanted to know him. I wanted a chance to be something, to be anything, to him. That became important to me very quickly, and it still is.”

Tiedoll’s expression had become neutral, and after several seconds of silence, he returned to conversation with his son. It made him nervous, because he felt like he he had no idea what effect he’d just had — and he didn’t. Daisya and Marie engaged him back into conversation, distracting him from the thought somewhat. That’s how things remained for a while, until they shifted into the kitchen, sitting down at the table for dinner. 

By the end, as he and Yuu were going to the door to ready themselves to leave, he was quiet while his other was hanging back a bit, talking to his brothers and telling them goodbye. As he waited, Tiedoll approached him. For a moment, he simply stared, and he just saw the edges of a thin line behind the bushy mustache. But the line turned into a smile as the edges upturned a bit. “You’re good to him, aren’t you?”

“I certainly try to be.”

With a nod, he seemed pleased with his answer for the first time all night. He patted his shoulder and stepped away. When Kanda came to stand beside him, he just shot him a look of silent question to which he simply grinned.

“I think I did pretty well today.”


End file.
